Armory Angel
by WhiteWolf815
Summary: After an incident on Earth, Chaotic player, Rogue, lives permanently in Perim. With a deep-seeded loathing for humans, she actively avoids them, instead opting for the company of creatures like Najarin who she knows won't try to kill her for her powers. Spending most of her time exploring Perim and doing Chaotic battles, her life is soon turned upside-down the day she meets Maxxor.
1. Metalwork and Meddling Muges

So, while this is not my first story, I would like to give a few warning to those who read this:

First of all, I have never played Chaotic before so I don't know how the whole game works exactly. I've only ever seen the show.

Second, you could kind of consider this an crossover with X-Men since it does talk about having powers, the x-gene, etc. However, this does not mention any names of the X-Men characters and whatnot so I am not going to classify it as such, especially since it is kinda AU. If you do not like this, then click the back arrow to go to the previous page.

Thirdly, I will be very slow to update this story since I am working on my Transformers stories currently as well, so the updates for this might have large time gaps in between. So please be patient.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the recognizable works in here, including Chaotic, so all the credit goes to their respective sources.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Metalwork and Meddling Muges**

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

With my elbow, I managed to wipe away a small bead of sweat from my face, slicking back a strand of red-tipped black hair, before continuing to hammer away at the glowing piece of metal on the anvil before me. Unknowingly, the light of the nearby fire and cherry red object made my amber-colored eyes appear as though they were glowing gold.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

My name is Rogue and I'm a Chaotic player. Well okay, that isn't my real name but it's what everyone calls me anyways. I'm also not entirely human either. In fact, I'm what my species calls a mutant: a type of human being that has a specific gene that allows me to do things other 'normal' people cannot do. 'What can I do?' you ask. Well you'll just have to find out.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Anyways, most people don't even know that I'm a mutant since my kind tries to keep our existence on the DL. 'Normal' humans just hate what they don't understand unfortunately, so few even know we exist. And those who do just regard us with fear and suspicion. It's sad but true.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

At any rate, I'm also a Chaotic player as I've mentioned before. My screen name is RogueAngel. I've been porting my code to and from Chaotic for ages now. I've even beaten some of the CodeMasters as well, but that's a story for later.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

You're probably wondering where I am and why I'm trying to play blacksmith right now.

Well you see I haven't been in Chaotic for some time now. I go there every once in a while upon necessity, but I don't stay long. I live in Perim now, mostly spending my days in isolation and making new Battlegear. I do have several friends across Perim, of course, (in each of the four tribes), but I mostly keep to myself as I'm not too fond of dealing with my own kind.

You remember how I said that some humans completely reject mutants? Well I'm one of those mutants who's had more than her fair share of prejudice cast upon her. I hate it. I hate them. I hate my own kind. _I_ _ **hate**_ _humans_.

As a matter of fact, humans are the reason that I can never port home because as far as I know, my body is now laying in some hospital in a vegetative state where I can never wake up again.

So I just live here in Perim now with only creatures as my friends. But that's okay, just so long as I don't have to deal with humans.

Of the creatures that I have made friends with, I especially like Najarin as I consider him my closest friend and confidant. He's actually the only one who knows about my mutation, but he doesn't judge, which I'm grateful for. He's almost like the father that I never had. He even occasionally distributes the items that I make among the four tribes when I deem them to be not too harmful or overly powerful.

That's what I mostly do here in Perim: make battlegear. You think that it would be hard to make battle gear for creatures but it actually isn't that hard. At least for me it isn't. A lot of my work you even see players using in the Dromes but they don't know it. Almost nobody knows it except for a select few.

Right now, I'm in one of my secret bases in the Overworld and trying to make what I call a Lightning Blade. It basically does as its name suggests, but the keyword right now is trying. My last two attempts ended with rather 'shocking' results. But this time I was sure that I had it right.

"Finally!" I cried when the cherry-red metal was flattened to my liking.

Then setting down the hammer on the anvil, I plunged the metal into the water-filled trough to my left. Sizzling a bit on first contact, the water bubbled and boiled, sending plumes of steam up, curling into the air.

Eventually, I managed to withdraw the cooled metal, examining it closely. After I sharpened it, I could then test it to see if it worked.

So I proceeded to do just that.

If I was lucky, it would work. And if not, it was going straight into the scrapheap with the rest of the failures.

* * *

And just like I predicted, the blade worked perfectly, shooting an arc of lightning straight at the practice dummy and pulverizing it to ash with just one swing.

This thing would work perfectly in locations like the Storm Tunnel and such.

Carefully sheathing the new blade, I said casually, "I almost starting to think that you like trying to sneak up in me, Najarin."

Several yards behind me, an old man-looking creature, with a long white beard, baby-blue skin, and sapphire blue robes and hat—stood. And though I couldn't see it, I knew he was smiling underneath his beard.

"My apologies, Rogue, but I believe that last time I was told to not disturb you when you were testing your latest devices," he said in that kind voice of his that reminded me of age old mountains that have stood tall for eons.

I smirked at his response, coming over to greet my friend. "I'm glad to see that you at least listen to me, my friend."

"Unlike yourself you mean?" he retorted with a raised brow.

"Me? No, you must have me confused with someone else," I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes in response, but accepted the hug I gave him anyway. Like I said before, I love the mugician like a father, and I think he reciprocates those feelings too though he has never said it aloud. Letting me hug him though, I think is just his silent way of letting me know that he cares about me.

"So what's been going on in the Overworld lately?" I asked conversationally as I locked the sword away in a hidden compartment before leading the older creature to the kitchen for some food and drink.

The reason I asked this is because Najarin is usually my only source of information for the outside world. Usually, I ask about the latest news in the Overworld and other places of Perim while he asks me about my latest endeavors. Sometimes I even pass along information to him from other tribes so he can help the Overworld when the need arises, but mostly we stick to simpler subjects. I don't want to be the cause of some all-out tribal war just because I barely nudged the scales in one tribes' favor.

Setting down the tea and food before either of us, I sat across from the Muge and watching him.

"Oh I don't know what to tell you," he sighed, waving a long-fingered hand through the air as he sipped the stewed leaf-juice. "There was one incident Maxxor told me about involving himself, Frafdo, the Mepedians, and a couple Chaotic players. He even mentioned Dractyl at one point. They apparently found two halves of some map that supposedly lead to the Cothica but Maxxor burned our half instead when he couldn't recover the other half from the Mipedians. Better for it to stay lost than to be found by the wrongs hands."

I whistled lowly. "I heard something about that a bit too but I thought that it was just a rumor. Apparently Prince Mudeenu ripped up the other half as well."

"Just as well," Najarin sighed. "It was probably just a fake anyways."

I nodded but didn't respond, only sipping at my tea quietly.

So far, I had brought Najarin a total of 57 different and supposed Cothica maps which all turned out to be fakes. It was quite frustrating but we continued to search on anyways.

"So what have you been up to recently?" he finally asked after a couple minutes of silence. "Hopefully getting out some more I hope."

I shrugged, finishing another bite of a muffin before answering. "Not much I'm afraid. I've been to Chaotic a couple time this week, and I've traveled to Gigantamtopolis at least once for scavenging, but I've mainly been trying forge new battle gear. That one you saw me using was just my latest prototype, the Lighting Blade."

"How original," he said with sarcasm before focusing back on me with his icy-blue eyes narrowed. "Really Rogue, you must start trying to get out more. It's not healthy for you to stay cooped up inside too long. You could at least go to Kiru City and have a look around at the market or something, and I know at least two Overworlders who would like to meet you."

I sighed. This was the conversation we'd been having for ages now. Najarin had been trying to get me to go out more. I told him that I was fine but he just would not listen, continually insisting that I go explore Perim more. He'd even mentioned to me several times that the leader of the Overworlders himself and his second in command wanted to meet me, the mysterious forger who made such excellent battle gear.

"Look Najarin, I'm just not comfortable in those places. There are just too many creatures there and more chances for me to run into some humans."

If there was one thing that Najarin and I had in common, it was the dislike of humans. Okay, in his case, it was mostly just Chaotic players, but it was still basically the same idea. In any event, he understood what I felt all too well.

He fixed me with a look. "Rogue, there will always be those who fear what they do not understand but there will also be those who are more than willing to get to know the real you as I have. Those are the people whose opinions you should value the most."

I just closed my remaining eye, a frown on my face.

Oh I guess I should mention. As a way to keep my mutation in check, I wear a single black eyepatch over my left eye. It has a specialized power-inhibitor device imbedded in it that basically keeps my powers from going out of control and destroying everything in sight.

"Please Valeria," the old mugician tried again, using my real name this time, probably to have more of an effect.

I rubbed my face tiredly before answering. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll go and explore Kiru City for a day."

The blue creatures beard twitched a bit like he was smiling.

"But," I said, "I am not going to meet anybody okay?"

"I understand, but I expect a full and detailed report on your exploits by the end of this week, young lady. Do I make myself clear?" He said, standing up.

"Crystal," I said dully also rising from my seat but much more slowly.

"Good. I'll be in Kiru City in a couple days. I will send you a message ahead of time for when I'm leaving so that you can meet me there if you choose to do so," he informed me as we walked towards the front door.

I nodded but didn't say anything as we reached the threshold.

He turned around to look at me kindly. "Do not worry. You will do just fine," he said softly, placing a hand in my shoulder.

I tried to smile for him but I don't think that it came out very convincing.

"I will see you next week, or possibly sooner if we meet in Kiru."

"Bye Najarin," I called. "Be safe."

"You as well." And with that he was gone.

Slamming the door behind me, I slid to the floor with my back to it.

I really hated it how that old mugician could get to me.

* * *

 **And there you have it. Review, favorite, and follow please!**


	2. Adventures in Kiru City

**Disclaimer:** I'll keep this short and sweet for you guys. I don't own Chaotic or any other recognizable works here, nor will I ever unless the world goes to slag. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Adventures in Kiru City**

Three days later, I found myself standing in Kiru City.

Najarin had told me that he would be here today to discuss something with Maxxor but would later try to find me and join me if he could.

Yeah thanks Najarin. Leave me to fend for myself why don't you.

I decided to take the blue Muges advice and explore the market some before heading to the library. Needless to say, while it was fun and interesting, my skin still felt like it was crawling even though I hadn't seen any humans yet.

Anyways, I had just finished exploring the market and had started heading toward the library when I ran into something.

"Oof," was all I could say at first when I was knocked flat on my ass. "Dammit! Sorry, I really need to start looking where I'm going," I apologized as I stood up.

"That's quite alright," said a voice that sounded almost like a cross between a growl, a snarl and a purr.

Startled, I looked up to, only to realize that I had run into Tangath Toborn.

The bipedal lion-man offered me a hand which I gladly accepted. However, I guess I must have been lighter than he expected—gah, stupid mutation—because the force of the pull sent me rocketing forward until one of his giant paws caught me. "Whoa! Easy there, human," he said, steadying me. "My apologies you were just—"

"Lighter than you expected?" I finished with a raised brow before chuckling a bit at his expression. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

He rumbled a small laugh too before reigning himself in apparently. "So what are you doing here in Kiru City, miss...?"

"Rogue. My name is Rogue. And to quote a friend of mine, I am 'trying to get out more often'," I said, using air quotes to emphasize the words.

Tangath raised a furry brow. "You don't seem to happy with this."

I shook my head. "No more like I'm just not too happy with my friend. I love him to death, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I really hate how easily he can get me to agree to stuff. Plus if you haven't noticed already, I'm not too fond of crowded areas and that's why I've been sticking to the back alleys."

"I see," he rumbled. "And where are you headed now?"

"The library," I replied, before noticing his expression. "I'm heading the wrong way, aren't I?"

He smiled and, judging by the way his shoulders shook slightly, I think he was holding back a laugh. "Come along," he chuckled. "I will show you the way since I am headed there myself."

"Thank, mister..." I trailed off.

He paused, looking shocked. "You don't... that is to say, you don't know who I am?"

I smirked. "Oh, I do, but I believe in letting someone make their own first impression. So let's try again. Hi, my name is Rogue and you are?" I held out my hand which he shook.

He gave me a hesitant smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rogue. My name is Tangath Toborn. But please just call me Tangath or Toborn if you prefer."

"Much better," I said, "now shall we go to the library? I have been dying to check it out."

* * *

I have to admit Tangath Toborn knows how to show a lady around. After perusing the library, he allowed me a small sneak peek at the armory and barracks before showing me to the Ancestral Wall.

I smiled at the scene before me. The sun was setting by now and the fading light across the barren landscape painted a breathtaking image.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes I sighed contentedly. "This reminds me of back home."

"Huh?" was Tangath Toborn's intelligent answers.

"My home looks a lot like this: the barren, rocky landscape, the desert, and the warmth of the sun on my face."

"Like the Mipedians?" he asked with a slight growl in his tone.

I shook my head. "Not exactly. It's hot yeah, but it's more of a rock-like desert than a sand one. Plus we actually do have a bit of shrubbery too and we got a couple feet of snow up in the north."

"Sounds...hot," the bipedal lion said.

I laughed. "Oh it is, especially in the summer. You don't want to even know how hot it would get around that time of year."

He nodded but didn't say anything.

"Hey Tangath?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for doing this. I had a lot of fun."

He nodded stoically but I thought I saw a slight upturn to his lips.

"Ah, there you are," called another familiar voice.

We both turned to see Najarin striding toward us.

"I thought I might find you here," the elderly Muge said as he walked over.

"Hey Najarin," I waved. "What's up?"

Tangath looked between us in surprise.

"You two know each other?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Najarin was the friend I was talking about earlier."

The mugician raised a slivery brow. "Nothing too bad, I certainly hope."

I flashed a roguish grin. "Well you shall never know. Will you?" I teased, wiggling my fingers ominously.

The muge merely rolled his eyes good-naturedly, puffing a small laugh.

"Well, Tangath Toborn, did our young friend here behave herself?" he questioned my new furry friend.

As much as I dearly wanted to make some casual, snark-filled comment, I got the feeling that despite Najarin's good mood right now, it could just as easily go south any second. So I smartly kept my trap shut.

The aspiring leader nodded, obviously a little off put about how casually Najarin and I acted around each other. "Very well behaved, Najarin. And polite, too."

The blue muge gave him a curious look but did not comment as he turned his attention onto me. "And what about you, Rogue? Did you have a good time in Kiru City?"

I nodded vehemently, smiling brightly. "Oh yes. I had a spectacular time. Tangath here was kind enough to show me around and I saw and learned so much. It was fantabulous!" I managed to catch Tangath Toborn's eyes as he listened to what I had to say about his tour; he smiled, chucking a bit alongside Najarin over my childlike excitement.

"That is good to hear," the blue man smiled.

Glancing at the two of us, Tangath Toborn looked a little hesitant, as if he was regretting his next words, but eventually said, "Well I have to get back to my duties."

"Awwwe. Already?" I pouted a little for effect.

The bipedal lion smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, yes but it was nice seeing you again, Najarin, and I enjoyed meeting you too, Rogue. I hope to see you again sometime."

Admittedly, I felt a little sad about leaving the parting but I nodded in understanding and gave my new friend a smile.

With a final goodbye, Tangath Toborn walked away, leaving only Najarin and myself standing together.

"So how did your business appointment go?" I eventually asked, keeping my voice low so as not to be overheard by any eavesdroppers.

"Hm? Oh just fine," the mugician said. "Maxxor merely wanted to have his usual meeting to see how the different providences of the Overworld are doing."

"Ah, so nothing really bad that would turn the world, as we know it, completely upside-down, topsy-turvy, and/or inside-out," I surmised, to which he hummed in agreement. "Anyways...So back to lake Ken-i-po for you then, eh?"

He looked at me, brows raised, before answering. "It would seem so."

Silence fell after that, only broken by the occasional song of the wind from the desert.

"It's truly good to hear that you had such an enjoyable time today, Rogue."

Staring out at the desert with an unidentifiable look on my face, I merely said softly, "Thanks Najarin."

* * *

And that is a wrap! Please review, fav, and follow plz. but mostly review.


End file.
